We're A Family
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Third part of Little One. Family fluff and cuteness!


Cordelia was sat on the couch the next day with her book open in her lap when Scarlett came downstairs. She was dressed in little soft white shorts and a navy blue top, "Good morning, baby," Cordelia looked up and took the little girl in. She had two adorable little French braids hanging down on her shoulders, "Who did your hair?"

"I did," She walked over and sat down next to the woman. Cordelia shut her book and placed it on her other side.

"It's very pretty," The girl beamed up at her and grinned.

"I could do yours?" Cordelia smiled and nodded. Scarlett stood on the couch and stepped behind her so she was settled between the back of the couch and Cordelia. The Supreme just grinned widely as she felt little fingers weave through her hair. When she finished Cordelia looked up at her and Scarlett giggled before sitting back down next to her.

"What do you think?" The girl nodded and leaned into her. Cordelia wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her into her lap, "I love you so much, baby," She felt the girl shift closer to her.

"I love you too," Was whispered out. It was the first time she had said it and been conscious to realize that she had. Cordelia just grinned widely as tears formed in her eyes and dropped soft kisses into dark hair.

"Why don't we go out for lunch today?" She felt a nod against her and stood, "Will you get Misty from the greenhouse?" Scarlett nodded again and Cordelia put her down.

The girl entered the greenhouse and could hear Misty's music playing throughout the room. The swamp witch was sat on a stool at one of the stations with a large colorful plant in front of her. Scarlett walked around the table and climbed up on the stool across from her, "Hey, baby girl."

"I'm supposed to get you for lunch," Misty giggled and looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Workin' on a new incantation. Dee already mastered it," Scarlett nodded and looked down at the paper in her hand, "Ya wanna try?" The girl scrunched her nose up.

"That's not English," Misty giggled.

"No it's not. But it's more about intention than the words," Scarlett finally nodded and Misty pulled her gently across the table and into her lap. Scarlett looked down at the paper in the woman's hand.

"It's pretty close to Spanish," Misty nodded and Scarlett breathed the words out with as much intent as she could muster. Misty watched on in awe as the plant bloomed brighter and larger than it had been only moments before, "I did it!"

"Yes you did, baby girl," Scarlett looked up to see Cordelia stood in the doorway. She felt Misty hug her tightly and leaned back into her. Cordelia stepped into the room and studied the plant on the table, "Now Misty just needs to figure it out," The woman groaned and Scarlett just giggled as she looked up at her.

oooOOooOOooo

The three had had their lunch and Cordelia was now pulling into another parking lot. She got out and pulled the girl's door open so she could slide down from the back seat. Cordelia held her hand out and Scarlett took it so she could lead them into the building. Misty picked her up as they entered and walked over to the display case, "What kind do ya want, sweet pea?" Scarlett giggled, "What?"

"What's a sweet pea?" Cordelia laughed and Misty scrunched her nose up playfully at the girl and Scarlett grinned at her. A worker came out from the back and Misty felt the girl tense for a moment before she held her more securely and felt her relax again. She looked down and finally pointed. Cordelia grabbed the three ice creams and walked them over to a little round table.

Misty put Scarlett down on a chair and sat down beside her while Cordelia sat on the girl's other side. They talked as they ate their ice cream and Misty leaned in and pressed a cold kiss to Scarlett's cheek, "Eww. That's cold," She giggled as she wiped her cheek off with her hand. Misty looked up at her wife and smirked.

"I think she said "eww", Dee," Cordelia grinned down at the girl who was looking at them in confusion.

"I think she did too," Scarlett looked at them with furrowed brows and they both leaned in a pressed cold kisses to each of her cheeks. Scarlett giggled and scrunched her face up.

"That's cold," Cordelia laughed and handed her a napkin so she could wipe her cheeks off, "Thanks," The girl looked back up when she was finished, "Now I'm sticky."

oooOOooOOooo

When Cordelia got up the next morning, it was raining and storming outside and didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. She made her way downstairs and made breakfast before grabbing a cup of coffee and leaning back against the counter.

About halfway through her coffee, she heard little feet coming down the stairs and Scarlett walked into the kitchen rubbing sleepily at her eyes and clutching her stuffed bunny tightly in one hand, "Good morning, little one," Scarlett looked up at her and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," Was mumbled out and Cordelia held her arms out to the girl. Scarlett leaned into her after making her way to her and Cordelia picked her up gently.

"Do you want pancakes, baby girl?" She felt a soft nod against her shoulder and turned with the girl still held up with one arm to grab a plate and pancakes with the other. She placed the plate and syrup down on the island before putting her sleepy baby down on a stool. She took the stool next to her to eat her own breakfast and smiled widely when Scarlett leaned into her side.

"So, it looks like it's probably going to be raining all day," She felt a nod against her, "I have all the Harry Potter movies. Do you want to watch them?" Scarlett looked up and grinned before nodding.

oooOOooOOooo

The girl was now sat between the two women on the couch. They were all still in their pajamas and snuggled together on the couch in the dark. The only light in the room being the light from the TV. They were about half way through the second movie when there was a knock at the door. Misty shifted to get it and pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head as she got up.

Cordelia looked up a moment later when her wife and mother walked back into the room. Misty retook her seat and Fiona looked at the three of them for a moment. She caught Cordelia's eye and the Supreme stood and followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?" Fiona met her gaze and grinned at her.

"That little girl is so damn precious, Delia," Cordelia couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"I know."

"And she's yours? You two adopted her? There's no way they can take her from you?" Cordelia nodded.

"She's ours," She grinned again, "She's our baby."

oooOOooOOooo

Fiona had stayed through a few movies before she had to leave. Cordelia looked down during the fourth movie to see Scarlett asleep with her head against Misty's side. The swamp witch had her arm wrapped around the girl and hadn't noticed.

"Mist," She looked to her wife before following her gaze and grinning widely at the little girl.

"Look at all that cute, Dee," Cordelia giggled softly and they maneuvered the girl so she was lying down across their laps, "She's so perfect, Cordelia."

"I know, baby. I know."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia jerked awake during the night and tried to orient herself as to what had woken her. She snapped her eyes open as she heard crying and stood from her bed quickly before leaving the room. She pushed Scarlett's bedroom door open and could hear the girl whimpering and crying in her sleep. Cordelia made her way to the bed and could see tears making their way down her little face and picked her up carefully so she didn't startle her.

Cordelia rocked her back and forth gently as she spoke soothingly to her, "Come on, baby girl. You're just fine. You're right here. I've got you," She cooed the words to the girl and pressed soft kisses to her face, "I love you, Scarlett. I'm right here. You're safe," The girl's cries finally started to settle down and she opened teary blue eyes to look at the woman.

Scarlett broke again and buried her face into Cordelia's neck as she wound her arms around her. Cordelia bounced her back and forth and shushed her soothingly, "I've got you, sweetheart. Let it out," Her sobs subsided moments later and she was left crying lightly. Cordelia picked the bunny up from the bed before leaving the room with the girl in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Was whispered out and Cordelia walked them into her bedroom. She pulled the blankets back on the bed where Misty was stirring at the disturbance. She put the girl in the bed and handed her the stuffed animal before sliding in next to her. Scarlett felt two sets of arms wrap around her.

"Are ya okay, sweet pea?" She nodded and Misty reached up to wipe her tears away with her finger tips, "I love ya, baby girl."

"I love you too, Scarlett," They both pressed closer to her and she felt safer than she ever had in her life.

"I love you both too."

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett woke the next morning as Cordelia got up from the bed. She sat up rubbing at her eyes and Cordelia reached for her. The little girl held her arms out and was lifted and settled against the woman. Cordelia pressed a kiss to her hair and walked them both from the room, "Did you sleep okay last night?" Scarlett nodded to her as she kept her grip on the stuffed bunny's ears that was dangling from her hand, "And you can always always always come get us if you have a bad dream or if you just want one of us to hold you, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded to the woman and Cordelia grinned. She placed the girl down gently on the counter in the kitchen and heard her phone start ringing. She picked it up off the charger and moved to stand in front of the girl.

"Hello… We just got up, Fiona… I'll ask her," Scarlett looked up and Cordelia dropped a kiss to her forehead, "Fiona wants to know if you would mind if she came over for breakfast," The girl thought for a moment.

"That's okay," Cordelia nodded and relayed the message to her mother before hanging the phone up. Cordelia turned to the stove and heard Misty make her way down the stairs a few moments later.

"Mornin', baby girl," She dropped a kiss into brown curls and Scarlett grinned up at her, "Ya know what I wanna do?"

"What?" Misty smirked mischievously and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" And with that the swamp witch took off into the house. Cordelia laughed and turned to see the girl looking at her.

"What are you waiting for? She's gaining headway," Scarlett laughed.

"You don't have a no-running-in-the-house rule?" Cordelia shook her head and sat the girl down from the counter.

"With the amount of girls in this house? It's basically impossible. Go for it," Scarlett smiled before running off in the direction of Misty's giggling.

oooOOooOOoo

Cordelia opened the door for her mother half an hour later and the former Supreme could hear two sets of giggles from somewhere in the house, "What's that?"

"That is a game of tag that I can't seem to break up for anything," Fiona laughed and followed her daughter into the kitchen, "There is one thing that I haven't tried yet though. And knowing Misty, this one will work," Fiona smirked knowingly, "Food!"

Within moments, Misty walked into the kitchen with Scarlett on her back. The girl was giggling, "Ya did not win," She nodded.

"I did so," Misty shook her head.

"Nuh uh. Ya didn't tag me," Scarlett raised her eye brows and looked down where she was connected to the woman.

"Tag."

oooOOooOOooo

The three of them were sat snuggled together on the couch a few days later. It was storming again and they had decided to finish their movie marathon. Cordelia shifted so she could sit up, "Scarlett, do you want some popcorn, sweetheart?"

"Yes, mommy," Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat and she met Misty's teary eyes and huge smile before looking back down to the girl. Scarlett looked over to her when she didn't move or say anything else and saw tears streaming down her face. She furrowed her eyebrows before realizing what she'd said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I won't say it again! I promise," The girl looked to be on the verge of her own tears now and Cordelia reached and pulled her tightly into her arms.

"Oh, baby girl. They're happy tears. I would be so extremely honored to be your mommy," Scarlett looked up at her and wiped her tears from her little wet cheeks, "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I can call you mommy?" The woman nodded earnestly and dropped kisses on the girl's face. Scarlett grinned and glanced over to Misty who was watching the two of them with her own tears and enormous smile. Scarlett reached for her and was pulled into her arms, "Can I call you mama?" Misty's smiled stretched even wider and she hugged the girl to her as she nodded.

"Yes, baby girl. A million times yes," Misty held an arm out and Cordelia leaned in to complete their three person hug, "I love ya so so much, little one. So much."

"And you get double the love because I love you just as much, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was tucking the girl in that night as Misty showered. Little blue eyes were fighting to stay open and Cordelia sat down on the edge of the bed to look down at the girl. She ran her fingers gently through brown hair and smiled when Scarlett sighed, "Good night, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, mommy," Was sleepily whispered out and Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes again. She leaned down and pressed a kiss into the now sleeping girl's cheek before standing and leaving the room.

Misty was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as Cordelia stepped into the room. She made her way over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her towel clad waist, "I love her so much, Mist," The wild blonde wrapped her arms around her wife as well and leaned her chin down on top of her head.

"I do too, baby. She's ours and she's perfect. Our precious baby, Cordelia," She felt her wife nod against her, "I would do anythin' for her. She deserves the world and so much more," Cordelia burrowed further into her wife.

"She does, baby. She really does."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia stepped into the girl's room the next morning and pressed a kiss to her forehead before feeling her start to stir. Little blue eyes opened slowly and the girl yawned before sitting up and leaning forward into the woman. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her and grinned down at her baby, "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, mommy," Cordelia felt her heart swell. She'd never get tired of hearing the little girl call her that. Scarlett nuzzled her face into the woman's shoulder and Cordelia grinned as she stood and made her way back into her bedroom. She placed the girl next to a stirring Misty on the bed before making her way into the bathroom.

Scarlett laid down beside Misty and the swamp witch reached out and wrapped her arms around the girl to hug her to her, "Good mornin', Scarlett," Was said as Misty pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. Scarlett nuzzled her face into Misty's neck and closed her eyes again.

"Morning, mama," Misty wound her arms more tightly around the girl at the term she'd given her and dropped kisses into her hair.

"Hey, baby girl?"

"Hmm?" Was hummed out from where the girl had her face buried in her neck.

"Let me see your best puppy dog face."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia stepped back out of the bathroom and saw her girls laid together on the bed. Scarlett sat up and crawled her way towards her. Cordelia grinned and picked her up before looking down and seeing the girl pouting up at her, "What?"

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes, mommy?" Cordelia's jaw dropped and she looked over to her wife who was trying her hardest to keep her laugh in.

"Did you teach her that?" Misty laughed and stood before taking the girl from her and kissing her cheek.

"Of course I did. Mine doesn't work on ya anymore," Cordelia looked back to the girl who was still pulling the face.

"Yes, little one. I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes," She tapped the girl on the nose, "Now put the face away."

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was sat cross legged on the counter by the stove with the chocolaty batter in her hands. Cordelia flipped the pancake out before nodding. The girl poured the batter into the pan and grinned up at the woman before sitting the batter beside her.

"What are we doing today?" Cordelia looked at her.

"What do you want to do, baby?" The girl shrugged and looked back down to the pan where Cordelia flipped the pancake to the other side. She heard Misty come downstairs now freshly showered, "What should we do today, Mist?" The woman looked up and made her way over to them. She stepped in front of Scarlett and tickled her sides lightly.

"Do ya know how ta skate?" She shook her head.

"No, ma'am," Misty grinned and looked to her wife.

"Then we're skatin' today."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had rented the three of them skates and had strapped her own on her feet before squatting in front of a nervous Scarlett and helping her put hers on. She pulled the girl up onto her feet and she and Misty each took one of the girl's hands before gently pulling her out into the rink.

She looked unsure but grinned when they pulled her along and out onto the smooth floor. The place was relatively empty being that it was earlier in the day and Scarlett felt more at ease than she normally would have.

They taught her the basics: how to go forwards, backwards, and how to stop. She figured out how to turn on her own and Cordelia watched on laughing as she chased Misty across the floor while the swamp witch laughed loudly. Misty caught her hands and spun her around her while Scarlett laughed with her head thrown back.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was running through the house with Scarlett hanging off of her back the next day. Cordelia was chasing them playfully. She squealed as Misty ran down the stairs causing her to bounce slightly and heard Cordelia coming behind them.

They were headed towards the kitchen when the door bell rang. Both women stopped and Cordelia pointed warningly, "This isn't over," Scarlett giggled and Cordelia made her way to the door and opened it, "Oh, umm."

"It's just routine. Nothing to worry about," Cordelia nodded and stepped to the side to let the social worker in. Cordelia could hear footsteps above them and smiled, "Where's Scarlett?" She motioned to the woman to follow her and they ascended the stairs.

"Mist?"

"That ain't gonna work on me, Dee," Was called out and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Then send Scarlett out," Was called out and she heard a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm gonna send my baby out as bait. No way, Cordelia!" She looked over her shoulder at the amused woman as she followed the voice and pushed the second floor study room open. Misty was stood in the room with Scarlett clung to her back still. She widened her eyes when she noticed the social worker, "Oh, sorry."

"Not a problem," The woman waved her off and Misty felt Scarlett grip her more tightly. She pulled the girl around her body so she could hold her and could feel the girl shaking. Misty ran her fingers gently through her hair trying to soothe her.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Scarlett looked over to where Cordelia and the woman were in a conversation and turned blue eyes up to her.

"Are you sending me back?" Was whispered out and Misty shook her head violently.

"Never. We'll never send ya back, baby girl," Scarlett looked unsure and Cordelia had heard the gist of the conversation at this point and made her way over to them, "We love ya so much, little one."

Cordelia nodded, "We'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it, sweetheart. We want you and we will never send you back, Scarlett," She finally nodded and Cordelia hugged her before turning back to the woman. She was smiling and nodded.

"I've got all I need."

oooOOooOOooo

"Hey, sweetheart?" Scarlett looked up from her book as Cordelia walked into the room, "I saw something about softball signups. Do you want to play?" The girl looked unsure.

"I've never actually played before?" The woman made her way to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"It's completely up to you, but you'd probably enjoy it. And if you don't you don't have to play another season," The girl finally nodded.

"Okay."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had taken Scarlett and gotten her signed up and the two of them were now in the sports store getting the equipment she would need. Cordelia picked up a glove and handed it to her and Scarlett just handed it back without a comment. Cordelia shrugged and picked up another before handing it to her and the girl grinned and handed it back.

"Umm. Do you want a specific one?"

"I'm left handed," Cordelia looked down at her dumbfounded.

"You eat right handed?" The girl giggled and grabbed a glove.

"I play left handed and can write with either," Cordelia finally just nodded and looked at the glove on the girl's hand.

"Is that one good then?" She nodded and Cordelia put it in the shopping cart. Scarlett followed her to the helmets and they decided on one before going to find a bat, "So these are supposed to be at about the height of your waist," Scarlett nodded and Cordelia handed her one. She looked up at her and grinned.

"You're kidding right?" Cordelia looked down and Scarlett handed it back to her, "There's no way I can swing that. It's too heavy," Cordelia laughed and hung it back up before grabbing a differently weighted one. Scarlett nodded and followed the woman to find a pair of cleats after they picked up a pair of batting gloves.

"Which ones?" Scarlett looked up at the shoes before grinning and pointing to a pair, "Are you sure?" The girl just nodded and Cordelia shrugged before grabbing the shoe box.

oooOOooOOooo

When the two of them got home, Scarlett made her way upstairs to put her things down and Cordelia found Misty in the living room. She sat down next to her and leaned into her side, "Did you know she was left handed?" Misty looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows, "I mean technically she's ambidextrous, but she's mostly left handed."

"I feel awful I didn't even notice," Cordelia nodded, "When does the season start up?"

"Tryouts are in two days and the practices start a week later," Misty nodded and looked up when little feet were heard coming down the stairs. She looked to her wife confused though when the girl opened the front door instead of coming into the room with them.

"I'll go see what that was," Cordelia nodded and Misty left the room before pulling the front door open too. She walked around to the side of the house and saw Scarlett bent down into a bush trying desperately to reach something, "Baby?" She finally stood up and had a kitten in her hands as she did so.

"I saw it from the window upstairs," Misty moved to her side and looked at the little white and black cat in the girl's hands, "Can we keep her?" The wild blonde looked into shining blue eyes and felt herself break immediately. She nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" The girl grinned and Misty led them back into the house. She made her way into the living room ahead of the girl and Cordelia looked up. Misty smiled sheepishly.

"What?" She glanced behind her wife and saw her daughter enter the room with the cat in her arms and looked back at Misty amusedly, "Did she even have to ask before you said yes?"

"Technically no but I didn't tell her that," Cordelia giggled and got up to look at the cat in the girl's arms.

"Are we keeping this?" Scarlett looked up with the pout Misty had taught her and Cordelia put her hands up, "Fine. Put it away," The girl giggled and held the cat up to her. Cordelia took it and looked down at the girl, "She needs a name?"

"Luna."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty took the girl to her tryouts a couple nights later. Cordelia had a last minute conference about some new housing. She carried the purple bat bag the girl had picked out for her and handed it to her once they made it to the field. The girl looked nervous and Misty squatted down in front of her.

"Hey," Blue eyes met her own, "You're gonna do just fine. You're not out here ta be the best in the world. You're out here ta be ya and ta have fun," Scarlett grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, mama."

oooOOooOOooo

The girls had warmed up and were about to start batting and fielding. There were lines of girls behind first, second, and third, and a line of girl's to bat as well. Misty grinned when she spotted the brightest pair of green cleats she'd ever seen in the line behind second base. The first few girls in line hit a few grounders and pop flies. As a ball was hit and played, the lines progressed so everyone was getting play time.

As Scarlett stepped up, so did one of the older girls in the league to bat. Misty could feel her own nerves for her baby. The first hit was fired off towards third and missed by the girl there. The second was hit deep into the outfield and was retrieved by one of the coaches. The third was hit hard just to the left out of Scarlett's reach and she dove quickly and caught it mid fall. She stood and threw to first before making her way to the back of the line.

When she looked up they were all staring at her wide eyed, "Umm?" The coaches nodded and made markings on their clip boards. She found Misty's smiling face in the bleachers and grinned at her.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett had made her way around the bases doing well and was now stood in the line behind home waiting to bat. As she stepped up to the plate and gripped her bat, she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. The ball was pitched and she hit it hard down the third base line. The next was hit into left field, "She's not gonna hit it over here. Relax," Scarlett smirked and shifted her feet and weight before sending the next ball right down the first base line to the girl who'd just made the comment. She barely caught it and looked up in shock. Her last hit was put deep into center before she pulled her helmet off and made her way to the dugout to put her bat down.

"You're Scarlett right?" She looked behind her at one of the coaches and nodded unsurely, "Okay, thanks," The girl just nodded and gathered at the mound with the other girls when the coaches called them all up.

"Okay, we're going to ask to see three pitches from all of you. Whether you pitch or not," They all nodded and formed a line. Scarlett was at the end, hoping most of the girls would be gone by the time it was her turn.

There were a few girls who were okay and a few who definitely had potential. There were only about five girls ahead of her now and the field had mostly cleared out. Only a few parents still waited in the bleachers. Scarlett watched the girl in front of her attempt and then laugh at her own failure before shrugging and making her way off of the field.

"Last one, rainbow shoes," The girl grinned slightly and took the ball from the man. Another coach was squatted down behind the plate and Scarlett gripped the ball correctly before giving it her all and hitting her target, "What's your name?"

"Scarlett," The ball was thrown back to her and she threw two more pitches perfectly.

"Like the color. You've got the rainbow shoes. I think we can remember that," The girl grinned, "So can you just hit the strike zone or do you have a few tricks up your sleeve?"

"What do you want to see?" The coaches smirked and one threw out.

"Drop ball," The girl nodded and gripped her ball differently before pitching and watching the ball drop just before the plate, "Hit the top right corner," She nodded and did as requested by her, "Can you throw a change up?" She did so and finally turned to face them, "We'll let you know after we fight over you."

Scarlett smiled and nodded before running off and grabbing her bag. Misty opened the gate for her and watched the girl sleepily make her way to the car. The swamp witch took pity on her and picked her bag up before hanging it off of her shoulder and picking the girl up too.

"Ya did great, baby girl," She felt Scarlett lean into her.

"Thanks, mama."


End file.
